We Need Attention
by TwilightLuv4321
Summary: Esme,Rosalie,Alice,Bella,and Renesmee get angry because Carlisle,Emmett,Jasper,Edward,and Jacob ignore them and they want to get even!
1. Chapter 1:Being Ignored

**Disclaimer:I don not own the Twilight Saga Stephanie Meyer does.**

**"Rosalie help me!" Alice yelled. Rosalie zoomed into Alice's room. "What's wrong,sis?" Rose asked worried. "Come 'ere." Alice motioned with her hand. Rosalie looked confused. **

**"O...kay." she said as she walked over to Alice. "I need a hug." Alice said sadly. "Where's Jasper?" Rose asked putting her hand around Alice's shoulder. "He's been out with Emmett and Edward wrestling for 6 hours!" Alice yelled getting upset. **

**"Don't worry I'll make it better." Rose said. She walked outside and went over to Emmett. "Honey I need you to come inside please." Rose said. "Not now Rose, I'm playing with Jazz and Edward." Emmett said ingnoring her. **

**"Mabye if you come inside you and I can play?" Rosalie said very suducivly. "I said not now." Emmett said getting annoyed. "Fine you won't be getting any of this for months!" Rosalie said walking away. **

**"Whatever." Emmett said quietly. "What was that?" Rose said angrily. "Nothing love." Emmett said. "It didnt sound like nothing,what did you say." Rose said getting closer to him. "He said whatever Rose!" Jasper yelled. **

**"Thanks Jazz!" Rosalie yelled. "By the way Alice needs you!" she yelled again. Rose then looked at Emmett grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over on his back. "Love you honey." Rosalie said bitterly. **

**Rosalie walked back inside and saw Alice sitting in the loveseat hugging her teddy bear she had gotten for Valentine's Day from Jasper. She let a hot,venom tear fall from her eye. "Oh, Alice." Rosalie said sadly as she let a venom tear fall from her eye. **

**"Why are you crying?" Alice asked. "Emmett is being a really bad husband." Rose said smiling. Just then Esme came in crying,with a look of anger in her golden eyes. **

**"Mom what's the matter?" Alice said leaving her teddy bear on the loveseat. "It's your father,h-h-he rejected me when I asked him to go hunting during his lunnch break."Esme said. **

**Both girls never hurt Esme's feelings,ever. "I can't believe it!" Renesmee shouted. Her and Jacob had gotten very close,she looked like a 17 year old in only 7 years. "What happened?" Esme asked. **

**"It's Dad and Jake!" Ness shouted. "Their acting like best friends!" Bella said. "Edward hasn't touched me in a month!"Bella yelled getting upset. "Jake hasn't hugged me in 2 months!" Renesmee said. "Enough!" Esme yelled. "I say we go out for a night on the town." she said smiling slyly. **

**"What do you mean?" Bella asked. "I mean let's get our guys jealous." Esme said. "Alright,Esme you must really be mad at Carlisle." Rosalie said. "He would rather to Hell,than deal with me." Esme said upset. **

**"Okay Esme let's just go get ready." Alice said. They all went upstairs to get dolled up.**

**rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Girls Get Mad

**Disclaimer:I do not nor will I ever own the Twilight Saga**

**"Alice are you ready?" Rosalie asked stepping into Alice's room. "Yah,I just needed sometime to do my makeup." Alice responded. "Okay so Esme and Bella are ready their in the living room watching TV and Renesmee is at the cottage because she forgot her earrings. She'll be here in 3 minutes." Rose said as she and Alice walked downsatirs. **

**Right when the girls sat down,Nessie came into the living room. "Okay girls we're all here, and the guys are hunting so they'll be here in 5 minutes. "Alright so why don't we talk about why we are wearing our dresses. **

**They all wore mid-thigh dresses with 3 inch heels and glossy red lipstick. "Okay so I'm wearing my red dress because Emmett loves the color red on me,and my ruby earrings will make him go crazy." Rose said smiling. "I'm wearing this purple dress because Carlisle loves the color purple against my pearl white skin,and my the purple bow in my hair will make him jealous of whoever gets to go out with me."Esme said slyly. **

**"Jake loves the color green because it reminds him of his mom,so I'm wearing this with my green and black necklace." Renesmee said evily."Edward loves the color black beacause of his second wife the Volvo,and I thought that the black dangly earrings were a nice touch." Bella said. "My Jazzy loves blue so a midnight blue with a necklace will make him die of lust."Alice said smiling her evil pixie smile. **

**Alice then had a vision. "The boys will be here in 5...4...3...2...1." she whispered. Jasper,Emmett,Edward,and Jacob came into the house covered in mud and Carlisle was in his doctor's coat. Esme tensed up next to Renesmee. "Don't worry grandma we''ll help you clean up." Ness said so very quietly that the boys couldn't here. "Thank you." Esme mouthed back. Finally Carlisle made the boys be quiet. **

**"Hi Rose." Emmett said going over to give her a hug and a kiss. "Emmett McCarty Cullen get the hell away from me or I will rip you to shreds." Rose said hissing. "Emmett you do not know how to treat a lady." Jasper said. "Watch and learn." Jasper then walked over to Alice and was gonna give her a kiss but she elbowed him in the stomach. **

**"Ow!" Jasper said. "What the hell Alice?" Jazz asked confused. "Honey I love you but if your not 1 yard away from me in 5 seconds you'll be joining Emmett."Alice said smiling bitterly. "Ugh step aside you men dont know how to win a women over if it hit you in the face." Edward said stepping over to Bella. "Love what's wrong?" Edward asked. **

**"Right now you're my problem." Bella said annoyed. "I suggest you get out of my sight,or you might as well burn in Hell." she seethed. Edward stepped back with a hurt look on his face. "Ness you aren't mad at me right?" Jake asked scared to see what would happen. "Oh no,Jakey." Ness said with a hint of bitter. She placed a hand on Jacob's cheek. "Holy crap,ok Ness please don't hurt me." Jake said stepping back. "Carlisle your turn." Jake said. "Alright." Carlisle responded. **

**"Esme honey wh-" he was cut off when Esme grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over. He quickly walked back to the guys. "Alright boys we are heading out." Rose said. "Where?" asked Jasper. **

**"Just a night on the town." Bella said. "Some dancing,some guys,no biggie." Esme said putting on a fresh coat of lipstick. "Daddy can we please borrow your Mercedes." Alice said giving him the puppy dog eyes. Afraid of getting flipped over again he quickly handed the keyes over. "Love you." all the girls said before they walked out of the house leaving some very confused men behind.**

**Okay so I have nothing against anyy guy in Twilight so yah reveiw! I also have some stuff going on so i can only type so much each night. I'm sorry if you have any suggestions please pm me , i promise to give you full credit.**


	3. Chapter 3: Where are we going?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**All the girls giggled as they stepped into the car. "Okay ladies where is our first stop?" Esme said revving up the engine. "Drop me off at the Newton residence." Bella said. "Are you going out with Mike Newton's grandkid?" Rose asked disgusted. **

**"Oh calm down, he's better than Mike ever was, plus he's kinda cute." Bella said smiling. "Okay our first stop the Newton residence,Bella take lots of pictures and we all have to meet at the park when we finish our dates at midnight"Esme said. **

**"Alright Mom see you later!" Bella said running up the steps. Esme then drove off. "Alright what's our next stop?" she asked. "Drop me off at Alex Creamer's house." Alice said evily. "Okay hon." Esme said. **

**"Why him?" Nessie asked. "Because Jasper hates him because he flirts with me and he has way better blonde hair." Alice responded. "Alright Ali we are here,take a lot of pictures and meet me at the park at midnight." Esme said smiling as Alice raced up the stairs to his appartment. **

**"Nessie your up." Esme said smirking. "Leave me at the Call's residence." Renesmee said. "Why are you gonna go out with Jackson Embry's grandson?" Rosalie asked. **

**"He has a way better smile than Jake,plus he and Jacob are like water and oil." Ness said appling a newer coat off lipstick. "Here we are,oh and Ness do what I told the other 2 girls to do." Esme said. **

**"Okay see you later Aunt Rose bye grandma." Ness said as she walked over the border line. "And last but not least,Rosalie Hale where will I be taking you today?" Esme said. "Um take me to the lumber store." Rose said filing her nails. **

**"May I ask why?" Esme said chuckling. "There's a guy there named Sam,and he's really strong,Emmett is jealous so yah." Rose said. "Okay we'll be there in 5 minutes." Esme said. **

**"Well Esme who are you going with?" Rose asked fixing her hair. "I'm going out with 's he has had his eye on me for the longest time." Esme replied. "Okay sweetie we are here,have fun and do the things I told the others to do." Rosalie smiled and said.**

**"Okay Mom see you in 2 hours." Esme waved a final time and drove off to the hospital where her date would finish his shift in 10 minutes. Esme chuckled darkly as she pulled into the hospital's parking lot. **

**This was going to be a fun night.**

**Rate and Review check out my other stories :Troubles Always Come Back,and Her Muderous Golden Eyes**


	4. Chapter 4 :Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own the Twilight Saga, I only own the girl's dates**

**Alice walked up the stairs to Alex's house. Jasper was going to be very upset, but it was worth it. She knocked the door very softly. Alex opened the door wearing jeans black converse and a button down purpel shirt. **

**"Alice...Alice Cullen?" Alex asked confused. "Yes how have you been Alex?" Alice asked smiling. "I'm good where's Jasper?" he asked. "Jasper has been ignoring me and I was hoping you and I could hang out." Alice said using her pixie voice. **

**"Sure come in." he responed. "This is a nice place you got here." Alice said sitting down. "Yah my parents bought it for me when I gratuated high school."he responded as he came back from the kitchen with a cup of water. **

**"Thanks." Alice said taking a sip. She would have to dispose of that later. "So can you tell me what happened with Jasper." Alex said sitting next to her. Alice then broke into sobs. Alex then goes over to her and gives her a hug. **

**"Alice I-I-I'm really sorry,you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Alex says as Alice sniffles and smiles. "No I can talk about it." she says. Alex holds her hand while she talks. **

**Alice feels uncomfortable and feels like she is going to puke because someone esle other than Jasper is holding her. "Well Jasper is being really mean because he's been hanging out with my adopted brothers alot. He told me to go away a few days ago." Alice concluded. **

**She broke down into sobs once more. Alex held her close. "Can I take a few pictures with you because when I feel sad I'll just look at these pictures and feel happy." Alice asked. "Of course."Alex said sweetly. **

**Alice took 5 pictures,one was where she was holding his hand looking into his eyes second she let him put his arm around her,third she hugged him back,fourth he carried her little petite body,and last she kissed him on the cheek. **

**"That was fun."Alex said. "Yes it was." Alice said nicely looking at her watch it read 11:01 PM. "Oh my her phone rang. "I havve to go see you later." she said and ran off into the look at the time my dad will kill me if I'm not home soon."Alice exclaimed. **

**"Okay well can I call you?" Alex asked. "Umm..."Alice was cut off when her phone rang. "I have to go see you later."she said and ran of into the dark towards the park.**


	5. Chapter 5 :Bella

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Twilight Saga Stephanie Meyer does**

**Bella breathed in and out,should she do this? Before she could answer herself her fist knocked the door. "Damn." she muttered under her breath. "Hey Bella." Greg Newton said. "Hey Greg,do you want to hang out?" Bella asked smiling. **

**"Sure come in." he said very warmly. Bella walked in and plopped herself down on his couch. "Um not to be rude but why are you here?" Greg asked confused. "Edward and I had a fight." Bella said as she let silent venom tears fall from her eyes. **

**"Hey Bells don't cry would it make you feel better if you talked to me?" he asked sweetly. Bella felt weird about him calling her Bells,but he just seemed so nice. "Okay I will." Bella said nicely as she held his hand. **

**She felt as if she were going to pull her hand away right then and there because his hand was so clamy. "Well Edward has been spending a lot of his time fixing up his Volov and I just feel neglected you know?" Bella said sadly as she let another tear fall silently from her eyes. **

**"It's okay." Greg said as he hugged her. Bella hugged him back and he smelled of desperation. "Hey Greg would it be too much to ask if I took some pictures with you?" Bella asked pulling away. **

**"Why?" he asked. "If I ever feel sad again and your not there to comfort me I want to see you." Bella said. "Okay sure." he said entusiasticlly. Bella had only taken 3 pictures. **

**One had her sitting on Greg's lap,second one had Greg dipping her like people do when they dance the tango and last was a picture of Bella pecking Greg's cheek. "Thank you so much." Bella said as she threw her arms around his neck. **

**Greg hugged her back of course. "Anytime." he replied softly. She looked at her iPhone it read 11:20 PM. "I should really get going Alice is going to kill me if I'm not there when it's my turn to recieve a makeover." Bella said. **

**"Well see you around Bells." Greg said nicely. She smiled and left. But befor she could take off runnign to the park she shudderd mabye that was a bad idea. **

**Bella shook it off and made beeline towards the park.**


	6. Chapter 6 :Esme

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Twilight Saga**

**Esme sighed as she walked up to the front desk. Nurse Beth looked up at her this nurse Esme did not depise. "Hello how can I help you?" she asked sweetly. "Is in?" Esme asked. The nurse looked shocked and said **

**"Yes he is in his office." the nurse said. "Thank you."Esme said as she strode away. When she reached the 3rd floor she saw ' door. She lightly knocked. "Come in." he said. She walked in and saw his mouth drop open.**

**"Hello ,Carlisle's office is next door." he said. "Yes I know but Carlisle has been ignoring me lately and I just feel alone." Esme said as she broke into sobs. "Oh ." said as he went to hug her. **

**"Please call me Esme." Esme said nicely drying her tears. "Okay then you must call me Derek." he said. "Okay Derek." Esme said smiling. "Can you tell me what happened with ?" Derek asked. **

**"Okay well I came to the hospital a few days ago and I asked him if he wanted to have lunch with me and he just said no and walked away." Esme eplained as she cried into ' chest. **

**"Oh Esme I would never do that to you." he said as he caressed her cheek. Esme felt thourouly repulsed. " would it be too much to ask if I could take some pictures with you be-" Esme was interrupted when he said "I do not need an explaination right now." Esme nodded and took out her phone. Esme took 3 pictures. **

**On the first on she was giggling as was tickling her the second one Esme had her arms around Derek's the last on picked up Esme bridal style while she gave him a kiss on the cheek. **

**"That was fun."Esme said giggling. "Yes it was." said. Esme looked at her watch it read 11:35 PM. "Oh would you look at time. I have to go." Esme said. "Why can't you stay longer?" asked sadly. **

**"Because my sons need me there to help them on a ...project." Esme lied quickly. "Okay well thanks for the fun time." said. "Of course." Esme said as she left his office. **

**Esme quickly ran to the park,she felt very guilty about it but it was worth it.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 :Renesmee

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Renesmee breathed sigh as she rang the doorbell. Jackson Call opened the door. "Renesmee what are you doing here?" Jackson asked confused. "Jacob and I got into a fight,and I just feel sad." Nessie said as she began bawling. **

**"Oh Ness it's okay." Jackson said as her cuddled her. Renesmee hated being called that,on top of that Jackson smelled like wet dog. "So how have you been?" Renesmee asked drying her tears. **

**"I'm good,do you want some water?" Jackson asked being polite. "Yah sure that would be great." Renesmee said smiling. Jackson came back 2 minutes later. "Here you go." he said smiling. **

**"Thanks." Nessie said taking a small sip. "Can you tell me what's happening between you and Jake?" Jackson asked. "Okay well my dad and Jake have been hanging out a lot,so I barely get to hang out with him. Jacob also hasn't like held my hand or even hugged me like in 2 months." Renesmee said letting a quiet tear spill over her eye. **

**"Hey Renesmee don't cry."Jackson said holding her hand while stroking her hair. Renesmee wanted to pull away very badly. "Thanks Jackson at least you're here." Nessie said. "So is there anything else you need?" Jackson asked. **

**"Actually do you think I could take some pictures with you?" Renesmee asked innocently. "Sure anything." Jackson said. Renesmee took three pictures. When she finished her and Jackson looked at her photo album on her phone. **

**The first one had Jackson twirling her around. The second one Renesmee was just smiling and looking into Jackson's eyes. And the last one had Renesmee on Jackson's back giving him a kiss on the cheek from behind.**

**"Thank you so much Jackson." Ness said smiling widely. "No problem,Renesmee." Jackson said. Renesmee broke the akwardness by looking at her phone. It said 11:40 PM. **

**"Oh my god,my dad is going to kill me if I'm not home soon." Nessie said. "Okay well I had a fun time."Jackson said. "Me too I'll see you around." she said sweetly as she walked out. **

**Renesmee made a mad dash to the park,she felt sick to her stomach for betraying Jacob. It would go away soon,right?**


	8. Chapter 8 :Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga Stephanie Meyer does**

**Rosalie walked into the lumber store and went up to the manager. "Ah what can I do for you?" he asked. "Is Sam here?" Rosalie asked batting her eyelashes. "Yah,he's outside he just finished his shift." the manager said. "Okay thank you." Rose said nicely. **

**She walked outside and saw Sam standing there. "Sam!" Rose yelled. He turned around and smiled."Hello ." Sam said nicely. "Call me Rosalie." Rose said. "So what can I help you with Rosalie?" Sam asked. "I was wondering if you just wanted to hang out?" she responded. "What happened to Emmett did he die or something?" Sam asked. **

**"If only."Rosalie muttered and started crying. Sam walked over to her and started rocking her back and forth. Rose was going to be sick because Sam smelled like cheap colonge. Rose gagged in her mind. "Rosalie do you think it will make you feel better if you talked about it."Sam asked stroking her cheek.**

** Rosalie felt like biting his head off. She clenched her fists then unclenched them. "Okay well Emmett has been hanging out with my brothers and Jacob." Rosalie said she had also taken a liking to Jacob like a brother. "I was trying to make him come inside and hang out with me but he just told me to go away and that really got to me."Rose finished. **

**"Oh Rosie I would never in a hundred years do that to you." Sam was going to kill him,nobody called her that for they knew the consequences. "Can I help you with anything else?" he asked politely. "One more thing if it's not too much?" Rose asked seducivaly. "Yes anything." Sam said mezmerized. "Can I take a few pictures with you?" she asked unsure. **

**"Why?" Sam asked confused. "If Emmett ever acts like an ass ever again and you're not availible I can take a look at these pictures." Rosalie lied. "Okay Rosie sure!" Sam said happy. Rosalie took 2 pictures.**

** The first one had her on Sam's back nibbling on his ear,and the second one had Sam's hand stroking her thigh while her right leg was hooked around his waist. "That was very playful." Sam said. **

**"Yes it was."Rosalie said looking around. Rose then breaks the silence when she gasps. "What?" Sam asked worried.(THE TIME WAS 11:55 PM) "My dad is going to ground me if I'm not home soon." Rose said. **

**"Well I'll see you around." Sam said nicely. "Okay goodnight Sam." Rosalie said as she ran human speed to the corner. When she rounded the corner she ran vampire speed towards the park wher everyone would be waiting**


	9. Chapter 9 :Make-Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Rosalie was the last to arrive and was the most guilty. "Hey girls how was your dates?" Rose asked. "Mine was fine we took pictures." Alice said. She showed the pictures to all the girls. **

**"Ohh that will make Jasper die of jealousy." Bella said evily. "Esme how was yours?" Alice asked curiously. "Mine was simple but smells like desperation." Esme said giggling. **

**"Wow that sounds terrible."Renesmee said. "Okay missy how was yours." Esme retorted playfully. "Worse." Ness responded laughing. "Bella what did you do with Greg?" Rose asked. **

**"What you guys did except it was like Hell." Bella responded snickering. "Okay so Rosalie I expect yours was bad." Esme said. "No it was horrifing." Rosalie said giggling uncontrolably. **

**"Alright so what are we gonna do?" Renesmee asked. After Alice controlled her laughs she said, "Hold on let me look." Alice stayed like that for 1 minute until she said. "This is going to be fun." All of the girls looked confused. **

**"What are we doing?" Esme asked. "We're gonna drive back home and Edward is gonna read our thoughts." Alice explained. "He's gonna tell Carlisle and the others and they are gonna come up and beg for forgivness and that is where the vision stops." Alice concluded. **

**"Ok let's head back and think of tonight in the best way you can." Bella said. All of the girls nodded their heads and took off running towards the car. When the girls reached the driveway they smiled and started thinking about the night that had just passed. **

**"Esme!" yelled Carlisle upset. "Alice!" Esme yelled. "What my visions are subjective."Alice said. "Rosalie!" Emmett yelled. "Isabella!" screamed Edward. "Renesmee!" Jacob yelled. "Mary-Alice!" Jasper called. "Run!" said Bella as they ran as fast as they could. **

**"Ahh!" screamed Esme as Carlisle grabbed her by the waist. "No let me go!" Esme yelled. "No way!"Carlisle said carrying her back to the house. Alice was the next to go as Jasper tackled her and carried her back to the Cullen's house. **

**"Jasper Hale let me go!" Alice said. "No way missy!" Jasper said running back. Bella was tackled next then Rose and last was Ness. When all the girls were gathered in the living room sitting on the couch Carlisle spoke up. **

**"Okay what gives why would you girls do that if you know you have us?" he asked. Esme started crying. "We don't." she said very quietly. The boys' stern faces turned soft then sad. "Esme I-I'm sorry I have been ingnoring you." Carlisle said sitting next to her holding her hand. **

**"Rose I'm sorry too can you forgive me?" Emmett asked on the verge of tears. "Yes but do not do that to me ever again." Rose said kissing him full on the lips. "I'm sorry Jazz." Alice said. "Me too." Jasper said. **

**"Jake I-" Nessie was cut off when Jake put his lips on hers. "It's alright Ness." Jake said smiling. "Edward I'm very sorry." Bella said crying."It's okay love." Edward said. "You girls still have to be punished though." Carlisle said playfully. **

**"Oh my god run!" Alice said right after she saw her vision. "Too late." Jasper said. Carlisle grabbed grabbed grabbed Renesmee. And Emmett grabbed Rose. **

**"Boys give them their punishment." Carlisle said. The girls burst out in fits of giggles as the boys started to tickle them. After 10 minutes they finally stopped. **

**"That was torture." all the girls said in unison. "So was you guys going out with someone other than us." Jake said. "I love you." All the guys said to the girls. "We love you too." the girls responded.**

**They kissed and realized that they wanted to spend eternity with each other.**


End file.
